Harry Potter et l'ordre des ténèbres
by DarkDevil-girlyy
Summary: Êtes vous prêts(es) à me suivre dans cette aventure où Harry n'est plus le Harry que vous connaissiez tous ? Niveau caractère et force physique ? Alors si vous êtes partant. Let's go !


**Salut ! En faite je me lance dans une fanfic' Harry Potter, et je poste le premier chapitre pour connaitre vos avis, si vous le trouvez bien je la continue sinon bah je l'arrête. Donc voilà le premier chapitre ! (je me suis beaucoup aidée du livre pour le premier chapitre)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Exaspération**

Depuis la mort de Cedric, Harry n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars, plus horribles les uns que les autres où il se retrouvait seul à seul contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

D'ailleurs maintenant, sa cicatrice le brûlait désagréablement alors qu'ils pensaient tous que ses brûlures étaient dû au retour de Voldemort. Et maintenant qu'il était de retour, en chair et en os. Il devrait donc y avoir une explication.

Depuis quelques semaines, il errait comme un vagabond dans les rues de Little Whinging, cherchant quelque chose de captivant pour le divertir. Malheureusement, tout Little Whinging était ennuyeux à mourir.

Les Dursley, eux, étaient en train de regardez les infos à la télé. Harry, lui, était en train d'essayer de défier le soleil de ses yeux, il était allongé dans l'herbe chaude et sèche, il détourna très vite son regard du ciel sans doute parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à le regarder.

Dudley, lui, était en train de tabasser un gamin avec ses copains. Dudley était devenu terrifiant pour son entourage maintenant, mais Harry l'était encore plus, quiconque le voyait était contrôler par la peur et s'enfuyait à grandes enjambées se réfugier chez lui. A part Mrs Figg, une vieille folle qui ne vivait que pour ses chats, aux yeux de Harry et de tous, elle avait quelque chose d'étrange en elle.

Pour s'hydrater, Harry voulut rentrer à la maison pour boire et ressortir aussitôt, mais l'une des règles des Dursley lui interdisait formellement de rentrer avant Dudley à la maison. Il abandonna cette idée net.

Harry soupira bruyamment et quitta l'herbe pour se diriger vers un parc désert.

Il s'installa sur l'une des deux balançoire et se balança doucement. Il repensa à Poudlard, lui était là, en train de glander à Little Whinging, tandis qu'eux, étaient sans doute en train de mener la belle vie.

En parlant de belle vie, où était passé Ronald ? et Hermione ?

Depuis le commencement des vacances, il n'avait reçu aucunes lettres de ses amis. Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver... Et Sirius ? Celui-là n'avait envoyé qu'une seule lettre, juste une semaine après le commencement des vacances d'Été, puis plus rien. _Nada._ Tout ce qu'il avait écrit dans sa lettre était : _Je sais à quel point tu dois te sentir frustrer...Ne fourre pas ton nez là où tu ne dois pas et tout ira bien...Soit prudent et surtout ne fait rien d'irréfléchi._

Cette lettre avait mis Harry dans une colère noire, le jour où il l'avait lut. Et puis quoi encore !? Il ne savait rien de tout ce qu'il ressentait et endurait ici.

Une montée de colère le submergea, voulant lui déchirer les entrailles. Il voulait hurler de rage mais il ne put. Ce sentiment de cruauté était en train de le ronger. Il se murmurait pour lui-même :

"-C'est moi qui est vu Cedric mourir ! C'est moi qui a été attacher à une pierre tombale ! Moi, qui est combattu Voldemort ! Sinon personne n'aurait rien su de son putain d'retour ! Et c'est comme ça qu'ils me remercient...Putain comment Dumbledore peut m'laisser dans l'ignorance comme ça !? Ron', Hermione...Traîtres...Sirius ! Comment toi, mon parrain, peux tu me laisser une lettre où tout ira bien !..."

Il continua comme ça un bon petit moment encore, il avait tellement la rage que ses mains tremblaient. Il fallait qu'il frappe dans quelque chose et au plus vite !

Comme par hasard, Dudley et sa bande passa par là. Ils étaient en train de ries à gorge déployés pour leurs soi-disant exploits. On les entendaient de loi:

"-...Comme un cochon !", s'exclama Dudley en riant.

"-Hahaha ! T'es trop fort Dud' ! Même son p'tit frère pleurait tellement c'était violent !", dit Danny.

Et ils recommencèrent à rires. Harry priait pour qu'ils posent leurs yeux sur lui, comme ça ils fonceront sur lui sans doute pour lui montrer qui est-ce qui commandait à Privet Drive. Mais il doutait un peu que son cousin aurait le courage de se mesurer à lui. Il aurait eu peur de se confronter à Harry devant ses copains ou même en temps normal ! Ça paraissait tellement logique. Harry était déjà fort en mode humain, comme il l'a montré à mainte reprise contre son oncle, mais en mode sorcier...Se mesurer à lui serait suicidaire.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Si c'est bien j'ai le deuxième chapitre en réserve donc en gros je pourrai poster plus vite. Allez à plus !**


End file.
